Party Time, Duuuudes!
by Ryou's Gal 2
Summary: YGO cast throws me a welcoming party. Insanity occurs. Full summary inside. PG b/c there MAY be some cussing l8r on.
1. The Strange Invitation

Hi people! This is my first ever FF.N story, so please be nice. Better Summary: The YGO cast throws a party. Why? Because I'm here! I'm finally here! This first chapter will be short, but if you review, I'll make more chapters! Flames are welcome, of course, b/c everyone has their own opinion, ne? Well, I'll quit my babbling and write the story thingy now.  
  
^_______________________________________^  
  
Chapter 1: The Strange Invitation  
  
^_______________________________________^  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
Ryou: Hello?  
  
Malik: WAZAAAAAAAAAAP! Hey, Ryou, it's yo boi Malik!  
  
Ryou: Umm, ok, no more American beer commercials for you.  
  
Malik: No! Don't take away my precious TV! My precioussssssss.  
  
Ryou: O.K. Malik, you got another jug of lemonade, didn't you?  
  
(A/N: In case you didn't know, lemonade gives me a sugar rush, so we have a hyper Malik to deal with now! ^_^;)  
  
Malik: Yeeeeeeesssssssssss, my precioussssssss.  
  
Ryou: Ok, Malik, why did you call me?  
  
Malik: *Talking very fast* Oh, yeah, that. Well, there's a new girl at FF.N! Rumor has it that she has a crush on you. I bet it would lift her spirits if you came to her welcoming party. She doesn't know about it yet, and I bet she would LOVE to meet you. So how about it, Ryou, ole buddy, ole pal?  
  
Ryou: Um, ok, whatever. Malik? Who else is gonna be there?  
  
Malik: *Still talking fast* Oh, I called you first, so I'm gonna try to get the whole gang to go. Oh, by the way, it will be at my house because the neighbors will be too scared to complain about the loud noise. Now if you will excuse me, I have many more people to call.  
  
Ryou: Malik? Maybe I should call everyone.  
  
Malik: Why? Doncha think I can do it?  
  
Ryou: No, it's just that.  
  
Malik: What? What what what what?  
  
Ryou: You're scary when you're hyper.  
  
Malik: Oh, right. That one minor detail. Ok, bai! *Hangs up*  
  
Ryou: *Still holding phone* .bye?  
  
~*~*~*10 minutes later*~*~*~  
  
Ryou: Ok, bai Joey! *Hangs up* Whew, that's everybody. Oh, wait! I forgot to call the new girl! Oh, dear, what am I going to tell her?  
  
.......  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
Me: Yellow!  
  
Ryou: .  
  
Me: *Talking like Stitch* Hewwow?  
  
Ryou: .Erm, yes, hi, is this Stephanie?  
  
Me: Ih!  
  
Ryou: O.k. well, this is Ryou Bakura speaking, and-  
  
Me: YAH! Yah ya ya ya ya!  
  
Ryou: .and, I would like it very much if you would, um, come with, um, me to a special place where you'll have lots of fun, tonight?  
  
Me: *Still talking like Stitch* Oh, ok. I dunno where to go, though.  
  
Ryou: .I'll pick you up?  
  
Me: *Cocks head* *STILL talking like Stitch* Oooookaaaay.  
  
Ryou: Um, okay, see you tonight at seven! Bai!  
  
Me: Okay I love you buh-bai! *Hangs up* Ryou: Oh, dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?  
  
^_____________________________^  
  
Well, how did you like it? I actually DO that on the phone, too! I say Yellow and if it's a Telemarketer, I talk like Stitch from "Lilo and Stitch". or I do it for fun with my friends. Tell me how ya like it and REVIEW, PLEASE! ^_^ Flames are welcome; I like hearing your opinions. 


	2. Party Preparations

Hello again! I'm back once again. and I am sooooooo sorry cos my friend told me that only members could review! V.V GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! Well, I fixed it now, and u can review! YAY ME! Well, here is the next chapter! (Oh, BTW, yamis can separate from their hikaris, it's much more fun!)  
  
~*~*~* Party Preparations ~*~*~*  
  
Bakura: So, let me get this straight. We're going to a party just because there's a new girl at FF.Net?  
  
Ryou: Well, yeah. Malik brought it up, and it IS a good idea, so what do you think, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: That is the most ridiculous reason to have a party I have ever heard. Could it be that my hikari WANTS to meet this new girl? And here I thought you were innocent, Ryou! My dear hikari, thinking of girls, whatever will I do with you? *Shakes head sadly* Thinking such things, well, tell me this, Ryou. Is she hot? I could understand then, but Ryou, you're my light! My innocent hikari!  
  
Ryou: No, no, no, you're jumping to conclusions! I would never think of, well, you know, those things! *Blushes furiously* I'm just picking her up so we can go to the party at seven.  
  
Bakura: Um, Ryou? It's 6:55.  
  
Ryou: Whaaa? *Sees clock* AW GEEZ! *Grabs coat* Bye Bakura go to Malik's house be there at seven so leave now I gotta go pick up Stephanie see ya! *Leaves*  
  
Bakura: Ok? Meh, might as well go to Malik's house now. *Walks out*  
  
....  
  
Ryou: Aw, man, I can't believe I'm late! *Runs up to door and rings bell*  
  
Me: *Pokes head out* Oh, hi, Ryou! *Comes out*  
  
Ryou: Hello, are you ready to go?  
  
Me: Chya, dude!  
  
Ryou: Okay, let's go! *Walks down street, leading me to Malik's house*  
  
Me: Wait.  
  
Ryou: What is it?  
  
Me: Shhhh. *Growls* Hey! I know someone's there, so come out and face me, you cowards! *3 men walk out from behind corner* Oh ho ho! So you dare to disturb me?  
  
Ryou: Do we really want to antagonize these people?  
  
Me: Don't worry about it, I can take 'em!  
  
Leader Guy: Tell your code name, and we might let you pass!  
  
Me: You baka! It's me, MAD DOG!  
  
LG: Mad dog? Well, good Lord, girl, I haven't seen you in two months!  
  
Me: Mackerel? Is that you?  
  
LG: Yeah it's me! *Hugs me* What's up, girl?  
  
Me: Aw, nothin' much. Look, I gotta go hang with my new dawg here.  
  
LG: What, we're not good enough for you anymore?  
  
Me: Naw, it's nothin' like that, I'm just gonna hang with him. You know what? Gather up the whole gang at our usual meeting place and I'll meet you there next Saturday, just like the old days!  
  
LG: All right, see ya later, Mad Dog!  
  
Me: Bye, Mackerel! *Walks off with Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Mad Dog?  
  
Me: Yeah, I'm crazy, remember?  
  
Ryou: Right, okay, we're here! *Rings Malik's doorbell*  
  
Marik: *Answers the door* About time you got here! Come on inside...  
  
~*~*~* A/N ~*~*~*  
  
Oooh, a cliffy! Bet ya didn't know Malik could cook, did you? And he likes to knit, don't ask me why, cos I don't know. You can review now! I fixed it! YAY! 


	3. Important Note And Disclaimer!

IMPORTANT NOTE AND DISCLAIMER!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE! You may be invited to the party if you wish, and maybe be with your favorite character! Remember, only 1 character per person! There are rules, too. It has to be YGO, nothing else. GOMEN! First come, first serve, so REVIEW! Umm, Ryou is taken, SORRY! Oh and Sasha, decide which one you want, Yuugi or Yami, I'll hold them 4 u until u review, k? Remember, ANYONE from YGO! Mako, Weevil, Pegasus, etcetera, etcetera. You can even choose a light pole! O.o Also, tell me what you want to be called, and ONE character, so choose wisely! Dual Monsters are free too! Even Kuriboh! Or, if you wish, you can go by yourself. Remember, when you review, say "My name is such-and-such, and I want to go to the party with so-and-so!" And if your character is taken, then you get to go with Mackerel, he's desperate, and everybody can be with him! But really, I nicknamed him Bakura because he acts all mean, but deep inside he cares. Oh, you can ask to go with him, too! Umm, that's about it. Oh, one more thing, I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH AND IF YOU BLOODY LAWYERS COME AFTER ME THEN I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY TEETH! Review, please! Flames are welcome, as usual. 


	4. Gomen, READ THIS!

Gomen, people! I wanted to update, but I had school! ;_; Any who, this is just to tell you who's taken/open. Lessee here, I get Ryou, Celes has Malik, Avery has Duke, Sasha has Yami, and Mojobubbles has Bakura. Sorry if you wanted any of these! First come, first serve! There's always Yugi, Tristan, Tea's, Mai, Joey, Marik, Isis, Rex, Weevil, Mako, Pegasus, and more! C'mon people, quit being lazy and REVIEW to get a date! The regular cast is going anyway, you'll just be with them. I KNOW there are some Seto and Mokuba Kaiba fans out there! Remember, you can only pick ONE person. If I don't get your reviews in ONE week, then ya can't go because the party started without you. And NO, there is going to be NO BASHING in this story, because it offends people. Your one-week time limit starts......NOW! (REVIEW, YOU BAKA! Flames are welcome) 


End file.
